


Enjolras doesn't have to know...

by theballadofpontmercy



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:12:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1898547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theballadofpontmercy/pseuds/theballadofpontmercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras entrusts Courfeyrac to look after the love of his life, Lamarque the Great Dane. All is well until a series of misfortunate events unfold leading to Lamarque's disappearance. Soon everyone finds themselves involved in the quest to track down the dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjolras doesn't have to know...

"Right, please remember he needs several short walks every day, as well as feeding two times a day, at least!" Enjolras told Courfeyrac for the fifth time, the other man rolled his eyes but nodded along.

"Yes, yes of course! I know how to look after a dog Enjolras, I'm not a fool!" Courfeyrac tried to reassure, but Enjolras' frown deepened instead.

"Is Marius home? Maybe I should tell him this instead..." Enjolras peered over Courfeyrac's shoulder, hoping to see his new roommate.

"I am perfectly capable of looking after your dog, Enjolras!!!" Courfeyrac cried, throwing his hands in the air, knocking Lamarque's massive bag of food over in the process. Enjolras sighed and helped him pick it all up from the ground, before Lamarque could eat too much of it.

"Right, I am going to write down the instructions, it's not that I don't trust you Courfeyrac, because I trust you with my life, my sister's, my father's and my Combeferre's, it just this is Larmarque." Enjolras explained as he pulled a pen out from his coat pocket and started to write down everything he said.

"I've got this Enjolras! Don't worry! It's only one weekend after all!" Courfeyrac gave his friends shoulder a little reassuring squeeze.

"Yes. Just one weekend." Enjolras repeated to himself. "Okay well I should be leaving now, Combeferre is waiting. Please just look after him." Enjolras told Courfeyrac sternly, earning him an eye roll.

"I will! Go on now, you don't want to keep Combeferre waiting! He'll be nervous enough about seeing his parents without the added stress of being late!" Courfeyrac started to push Enjolras towards the door who was still throwing tips and instructions towards Courfeyrac.

"I love you Lamarque-" Enjolras cried as the door slammed in his face.

"Yeah he loves you too Enjolras, have a good trip!" Courfeyrac shouted turning towards Lamarque with a wide smile. "Hello, not so little Lamarque." 

Lamarque was not little at all, he was a massive black and white Great Dane. He was very calm, slightly slow, but incredibly loving to Enjolras. He bounded over to Courfeyrac and jumped up on his hind legs, reaching taller than Courfeyrac.

"Lamarque, you're a big boy indeed, don't worry we're going to have a fantastic time! Just me, you and MARIUS!" Courfeyrac heard the front door open and Lamarque jumped from Courfeyrac to the confused, freckled man stood by the door.

"Courfeyrac? Who is this? Did you get a dog?" Marius asked whilst stroking Lamarque's massive frame. 

"This is Lamarque, Enjolras' dog, I told him we would look after for a few days?" Courfeyrac smiled nervously at Marius, who didn't seem to hear anything after the name Lamarque.

"Oh hello Lamarque! You are a very cute, pretty doggie! Aren't you? Aren't you?" Marius was scratching Lamarque, who was now lying on his side.

"Wow, so you really like dogs then?" Courfeyrac smiled.

"Who doesn't like dogs? They are so cute, and soft, and cuddly, and fun!" Marius explained whilst tickling Lamarque.

"So you don't mind him staying for a bit then?"

"Mind? I can't wait!" Marius grinned up at Courfeyrac, suddenly there was no hint of nerves on his face, this was for the first time in forever, Courfeyrac thought.

"Great! We can take him for a walk in a little bit, I think Lamarque will be a great babe magnet for the two of us! Courfeyrac winked and Marius who flushed a bright red, the nerves now came flooding back! "I'm kidding, I'm kidding! He will be a babe magnet for me!"

"Well... That could be fun... I guess..." Marius shrugged.

"You can hold Lamarque!" Courfeyrac winked.

"Let's go now!!" Marius jumped up in excitement.

They took Lamarque to the park, and they did receive a lot of attention! Everyone loved the massive dog, it was rather tiring chasing Lamarque around, but all good fun.

Lamarque fell asleep on the tiny sofa, he was so massive that he took up the whole thing, but Marius and Courfeyrac didn't mind sitting on the floor! At least he was comfy!

The next day Marius had to go and work at the bookshop, so Courfeyrac had to take Lamarque on a walk alone. All was going fine, Courfeyrac had just spotted some beautiful ladies, so yeah he may have put a slight strut on as he lazily looked over at the girls. He was concentrated on them a bit too much that he didn't notice the cat next to the bush, Lamarque on the other hand did, and went bounding off towards it, dragging Courfeyrac along with him. He pulled to hard and Courfeyrac fell flat on his face. Grumbling, Courfeyrac pulled himself up onto his feet and went to grab Lamarque. But, he couldn't. Lamarque was gone. 

"Oh shit." He muttered. "LAMARQUE!" He ran off to search the park in a panic. An hour later he gave up and desperately went to find Marius.

Marius had just finished his shift at bookshop, so was happy to have a nice cup of tea and put his feet up. He wished Lamarque was at home, but Courfeyrac had clearly taken him out on a nice, long walk. 

Marius had just finished watching Countdown, when Courfeyrac crashed through the front door.

"Courfeyrac? Are you alright?" Marius stood in concern, and then noticed the leash in Courfeyrac's hand. "Where's Lamarque?"

"I... Don't.. KNOW!!" Courfeyrac wailed throwing himself into Marius' arms. 

"What do you mean? Tell me what happened?" Marius asked quietly. Courfeyrac explained the series of unfortunate events that led to Lamarque's disappearance.

"Right, well let's go back to the park together, do you think you can get some of your friends to help us?" Marius asked the teary Courfeyrac who nodded.

"I know they would!" 

"Brilliant, if you go and find them, I'll head on down to the park, we'll find him Courfeyrac, I promise and Enjolras will never have to know!" Marius gave Courfeyrac's shoulder a squeeze and Courfeyrac smiled a small smile.

"It's all my fault, Enjolras had every right to be worried, didn't he?" Courfeyrac looked up at Marius, pouting slightly.

"It could have happened to anyone, I promise!" Marius reassured as he pulled his threadbare coat on. "Come on we should go now, I'll see you at the Luxembourg."

Marius went sprinting out of the room as Courfeyrac pulled on his own, considerably more fashionable coat, he knew where he would find his friends - The Musain.

The Musain was not too far from the apartment and so Courfeyrac sprinted pretty much the whole way there. Well not really the whole way, because he had to stop and have a breather, but after that he recovered and he carried on running. 

He threw open the front door and quickly ran over to the back room, waving at Musichetta as he went.

"Guys!!! I need your assistance, right now!" Courfeyrac shouted as he threw the backroom door open. He was greeted with the confused faces of Bahorel, Feuilly, Joly, Jehan, Bossuet and Grantaire. 

"What's wrong Courfeyrac?" Joly stood from his chair, letting Courfeyrac sit down.

"I lost Lamarque!" Courfeyrac wailed.

"Oh you are in so much trouble!" Bahorel cackled, as Grantaire laughed loudly.

"I might not be if we find him, but I will need your help?" Courfeyrac smiled at his friends, all nodded their heads. They needed to help their poor friend.

"Where was the last place you saw him?" Feuilly asked as they started to pull their coats on.

"The Luxembourg Gardens! Marius is already there, so we can go and see how he is doing?" Courfeyrac answered.

"Well let's go then!" Jehan smiled and off they went to join the hunt.

-

"Lamarque! Lamaaaaaaarque! Please come back Lamarque!" Marius shouted as he looked in bushes, up tree's (even though he was searching for a massive dog - but you never know...) he even went up and asked people, but, you know only approachable looking people... so... hardly anyone.

"Marius!" He heard a voice call from behind him, he turned and saw the face of Eponine, his old neighbour.

"Oh um, hello Eponine! How are you?" Marius smiled at the girl, who smiled so wide it looked like it hurt, just a little bit.

"Wonderful now I have seen you, I haven't seen you around in ages, what have you been doing?" Eponine asked Marius, as she rubbed his covered forearm, he glanced down at her hand, but he didn't move it.

"Nothing much really, just some studying and translations. Eponine, you haven't seen a massive black and white dog, have you?" Marius asked Eponine, hope apparent in his tone.

"Maybe I have, maybe I haven't." Eponine smirked up at Marius who rolled his eyes fondly, but he did notice something out of the corner of his eye, something big, black and white. He turned abruptly and rush off to chase the shape, until he smacked right into someone.

The two figures fell to the floor, Marius turned bright red and scrambled up onto his knees, that's when he saw who he had knocked to the ground. It was a beautiful girl, no, not just a beautiful girl, it was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He couldn't take his eyes off her, and she smiled, sweetly back at him. She was an angel, and Marius had been struck to the bone in a moment of breathless delight. 

"I didn't see you there, forgive me." Marius spoke softly and the girl smiled widely, revealing her perfect pearly teeth. 

Marius made his way to his feet and extended his hands to help the girl to her feet, she grabbed his hands, with her small and soft hands. They stood close together, not letting go of each other's hands.

"I'm sorry." Marius almost whispered.

"It was not your fault." The girl replied, her voice sounding like an angel singing to Marius.

"Are you hurt?" Marius asked, he had ran into the girl rather hard.

"I've never been better." The girl answered honestly, still holding on to Marius' hands. Suddenly he blushed bright pink and smiled.

"I'm doing everything all wrong. I'm sorry, my name is Marius Pontmercy." He smiled widely, and the girl echoed the expression.

"And mine's Cosette." Cosette replied and Marius felt his heart grow heavy with love.

"Cosette." He repeated aloud, and then several times in his head.

Eponine watched the two in disbelief, it was like something out of a Disney film, so utterly ridiculous, in her opinion! She knew had to do something and do it quick. She thought for a few seconds, her eyes still fixed on the couple who were absolutely bewitched by each other. I know! She thought, I'll find that dog! Marius would be so grateful! She went sprinting off to find a dog and yet another person joined the quest!

Not a another word was spoken between Cosette and Marius, instead they stood gazing at each other, as if in a dream. That was until Marius remembered his quest!

"Lamarque!" He cried loudly and Cosette laughed.

"I'm sorry?" She asked, smiling a confused smile.

Marius laughed at himself then explained.

"I'm sorry, I am supposed to be looking for a dog, Lamarque, you haven't seen a massive black and white-"

"Great Dane?" Cosette finished, her eyes widening.

"Yes! Have you seen him?" Marius asked excitably.

"Is he your dog?" Cosette frowned.

"Well... No, it is my roommates friend's dog, Enjolras." Marius answered, blushing slightly.

"I believe that is my brother's dog..." Cosette revealed to Marius whose eyes widened and he gripped her hands tighter.

"Your brother is Enjolras?" He asked in disbelief.

"He is, and we have to find his dog right now, otherwise he will be furious!" Cosette dragged Marius towards some thick bushes, and now the two of them had joined together to try and complete the quest.

-

"Great, not only have we lost Lamarque, we have lost Marius!" Courfeyrac groaned, Marius was nowhere to be seen and neither was Lamarque.

"Marius will be fine, but we need to find Lamarque, come on!" Feuilly pointed towards a policeman, he seemed absolutely terrifying, but that could only mean that he was good at his job.

"Excuse me sir, but we have lost our dog, you haven't seen a massive black and white Great Dane, have you?" Joly asked the policeman who stared at the group of men.

"You all own this dog?" He asked slowly.

"No, it is our angry friends dog, but he doesn't know we lost it, so we would prefer to get it back before he comes back." Grantaire answered in a mock friendly tone, the Police Officer stared at the group for a moment before speaking.

"Come on then, let's find this dog, and promptly." Javert had now joined the quest.

-

Where was Cosette? Valjean thought to himself as he scanned the park for his daughter, holding two ice creams, one chocolate and one strawberry. Where could she be? He started walking towards the main gates when he was ambushed. A massive figure lunged at him knocking both ice creams out his hands, Valjean didn't mind though as his face was covered in hundreds of licks.

"Lamarque?" Valjean asked, rather confused, he check the collar and indeed it read Lamarque. This was his sons dog, but Lamarque was staying with Courfeyrac... "Lamarque, where is Courfeyrac?" He asked the dog, who starred up at him with those big, dopey eyes, utterly clueless.

"KEEP A HOLD OF THAT DOG!" Valjean heard a stern voice shout, and he looked and saw a group of men running towards him led by a very familiar face.

"Javert." Valjean whispered, he kept hold of Lamarque, when he heard another cry.

"I know that dog!!" This time Valjean turned a saw a young girl frantically sprinting towards him, he was awfully confused.

"Papa!!" He looked again and saw his daughter running towards, holding onto... Was that a boy?!?

"What is happening???" He asked Lamarque, who just wagged his tail.

"Lamarque!" Courfeyrac cried a threw himself on the dog, hugging him tightly. "I am so happy to see you!"

"I think that my job is done here boys." Javert ducked his head and then noticed the other older man. He stared at him for a few moments, before shaking his head and walking away.

"What a charming man." Bahorel commented.

"I love you Lamarque, don't ever leave again..." Courfeyrac kissed Larmarque all over.

"Courfeyrac? Did you lose my sons dog?" Valjean asked Courfeyrac who shook his head.

"I didn't lose him... I just didn't know his exact whereabouts..." Courfeyrac grinned up at Valjean who rolled his eyes fondly.

"Let's make sure Enjolras doesn't find out about this, okay?" Valjean looked at the boys who all nodded in agreement.

"I found him!" Eponine cried, proud that she had found the dog Marius was searching for.

"Who are you?" Grantaire asked frowning.

"Papa!" Cosette approached her father and hugged him tight.

"Marius!" Courfeyrac beamed and pulled the young man to the floor and engulfed him in a three way hug with Lamarque.

"Cosette, my darling where have you been?" Valjean asked concerned for his daughter.

"Papa, I want you to meet someone." Cosette grabbed Marius' hand and pulled him to his feet, smiling brightly as she did. "Papa, this is Marius Pontmercy, Marius this is my Father."

"It is nice to meet you, Sir." Marius extending his hand, and Valjean shook it, hard.

"And you Mr Pontmercy." He replied bluntly. As soon as he let go of Marius' hand, Cosette grabbed it and Valjean stared at their interlocked hands in disbelief, as did everyone else in the group.

"Marius, you do realise that is Enjolras sister?" Grantaire asked with a smirk.

"I do." He replied, smiling lovingly towards Cosette, Eponine looked on frowning. Everyone else seemed to accept the surprising relationship, even Valjean.

"Cosette, we should be heading home now, Courfeyrac please make sure to look after Napoleon. It was good to meet you Marius." Valjean smiled at the young man, who nodded back smiling. He turned to Cosette and kissed her softly on the cheek, he watched their retreating figures as they made their way out of the park. Cosette turned and waved at him and then she was gone.

"Marius! I have never seen you even look at a girl and then you go get Cosette? What's your secret?" Courfeyrac smiled up at his friend, who shook his head.

"No secret, sometimes you just know, now come on we should get Lamarque home, it must have been a long day for him." Marius helped Courfeyrac up, they said thank you and goodbye to their friends. All of whom were just grateful for the adventure. 

-

It wasn't until months and months later Enjolras found out the truth about what happened to Lamarque. He was sitting in Courfeyrac's apartment, next to Courfeyrac and the two were sat opposite the loved up Marius and Cosette. Marius had proposed to his sister mere months after they met. As much as he was concerned about the speed of the proposal, just watching the couple was clue enough of their true love.

He found out because he asked how they met. Before he could even think Marius answered honestly.

"I crashed into her when Courfeyrac lost Lamarque that one time!" Marius replied proudly, but then realised what he said, he turned bright red as Enjolras turned red for another reason.

"COURFEYRAC!?!?!?" He turned to his friend who was grinning sheepishly. "What did you do???" He asked venomously, but before he could truly angry, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"It's fine Enjolras, Lamarque is fine, don't be angry at Courfeyrac." Grantaire smiled down Enjolras, who nodded. It seemed sometimes the only person who could calm Enjolras was down was Grantaire, which was ironic as he was also when of the main people to torment Enjolras.

"I'm sorry, you're right. Lamarque is okay and that means I'm okay with you Courfeyrac." Enjolras nodded and patted the chair next to him, so his boyfriend could sit down. So, all was well that ends well. Enjolras did not murder Courfeyrac, he instead realised his love for another. Marius and Cosette were to be married and Courfeyrac was just happy being Courfeyrac. 

The end.


End file.
